yucopfandomcom-20200213-history
Mevcéṣ
Mevcéṣ mɛv.ˈkɛɕ The island of the Mevian people North and South The northern region, which takes up only a third of the island, experiences rainfall in the summers with temperatures climbing up to about 18 °C. The temperature generally never climbs below 2 °C, so snowfall is very uncommon, but it has occurred at least once or twice. A tribe of about fifty people reside in the north. They live off fishing, hunting and farming. Their society is considered equal, with no official leader, unlike the southern tribes which has a structure of three elders and nine subordinates, but an unofficial leader exists, mainly for communication and trading purposes with the people of the southern part of the island. The northern tribe consists of people who broke away from the southern tribes in order to discover and settle on a new part of the island, with it's own rules. The architecture, which is mainly consists of wooden structures known as Birnnucéṣ bir.nːu.ˈkɛɕ (lit. of wood), is a tradition carried on from their ancestry of the southern tribes. Due to the wet summers, this season has come to be known as the farming season. This is the main source of trade with people of the southern tribes. The southern regions which takes up the remaining of the island is inhabited by about three hundred people (the exact number is unknown). The temperature ranges from about 9 °C in the winters to about 26-27 °C in the summers. It rarely rains, so all of their grown food comes from trading with the people of the northern tribe. Tribes are generally located around sources of water, the main one being the river of Halceṣ ˈhaːl.kɛɕ, literally meaning "of life". A medium sized population of lions reside in and around areas where the southern tribes are located, so hunting of lions is common. Lion meat is considered exotic in the northern parts, so this is the main source of trade with the northern tribe, along with weaponry. The Mevian people The Mevian people generally have dark hair and dark eyes, as well as medium-dark to light skin and slightly wider noses than most people due to the climate being at times warm, but never really cold. Clothes Clothing is usually light, but during the winter they dress slightly warmer. Clothes are made from the skin of animals. The tribe leaders of the southern parts usually wear clothing made from lion skin during religious ceremonies. Weapons Weapons aren't advanced; they are mostly made out of flint. Spears are used for hunting and knives of flint are used to carve out the flesh of ones prey. Proto-language Article coming soon Religion There is a Mevian saying which goes something like this: Dvelvoeta anyínn vichicéṣ nal maḷvoeta hal Fadvoeta anyínn ghemcéṣ nal maḷvoeta droṣ a.ˈɲinː vi.xiˈkɛɕ naːl maɬ.ˈvɔi.ta ha:l a.ˈɲinː ɣɛm.ˈkɛɕ naːl maɬ.ˈvɔi.ta drɔɕ '' We dance under the moonlight in celebration of life We hunt under the sunlight in celebration of death'' What this basically means is that they respect death and life equally. The Mevian people believe in a god known as Nalceṣ, which translates to "of light". Nalceṣ is neither male nor female, and is represented by the sun during the day, and by the moon during the night. Nalceṣ is considered to be the god of all life, since s/he is the bringer of light -- and the Mevian people believe strongly that one can not survive without a light source. They (the southern tribes) also believe that the river Halceṣ was a gift from Nalceṣ, and therefore s/he is also the bringer of life. The northern tribe has another god called Svayudircéṣ, the god of rain. S/he is seen as partner of Nalceṣ by the northern tribe. The southern tribes doesn't worship this god, since they rarely see rain. Mevians believe that life is a cermony in it self, but more official ceremonies or rituals do occur. One of them includes feasting in a circle under the moonlight in celebration of Nalceṣ. There are also a lot of people that mate directly under the sunlight or the moonlight in celebration of Nalceṣ. Category:People Category:Yucopia